Bill Green (TV host)
As of 2010, Bill Green has been employed by HSN for the past 16 years and serve as one of the Television Show Hosts and "faces" for the World's Pioneer of Electronic Retailing. Bill developed an interest in the arts and entertainment at a very young age learning magic from a Junior High School Civics’ teacher who was a member of an organization called The Brotherhood of Magic. Intrigued by Magic and Entertaining, Bill began performing magic for neighborhood friends and always enjoyed entertaining family, friends. Bill Green majored in theatre in High School with a strong interest in Improvisational Comedy and went on to win "First Place" at the Florida State Theatrical Competition in 1975 for Improvisational Comedy. Bill also served in High School as President of an extremelyl progressive class and part of Miami Senior High Schools educational curriculum called "Creative Media" which focused on Television, Film, Video Production and Editing. In the mid 1970's, Bill Green began his career in radio at the age of 16 while in High School. His first job in entertainment was answering the Music Request phone lines at a popular rock radio station, WMYQ Radio in Miami Beach, Florida With great passion for entertainment, Bill went on to produce and direct Public Affairs Radio Talk Show programs. He also served as a producer for various radio talk show hosts in the 1970's and 1980's such as; "Sandy Peyton's Place", starring Sandy Peyton and alternate producer for "the Larry King Show" at Stornz Radio Stations, WIOD and WA1A in Miami. Who knew that Larry King would end up being one of America's legendary journalists. In 1976, upon graduating High School, Bill Green moved to Dallas Texas where he continued his career in radio while attending college and produced News and Information Radio Talk Shows for WFAA Radio, the Dallas, Texas ABC Affiliate for such "would be" television journalists such as Bill O'Reilly. As a side career and hobby, Bill Green began dabbling in stand-up comedy to satisfy his urge to perhaps one day become an entertainer and/or actor. Bill specialized in celebrity impersonations working aboard numerous cruise ships and entertaining for hundreds of corporate parties and private venues while working a full time job. Although Bill had great passion for working in the entertainment industry, he learned of a great opportunity working in retail where I also expressed a strong interest. In 1980 he interviewed for a Management Training position at a Zale's Jewelry Store in Dallas, Texas putting his entertainment dream on hold. Everyone knows the story of the starving actor--well it was no different for Bill Green, he had to earn a living. Although Bill Green had aspirations to work in television or entertainment, he began his career as a retail jeweler and worked for the Zale Corporation for 16 years. He began his career as a Sales Associate and worked his way up the corporate ladder for the World's Largest Retail Jeweler. Bill Green took career risks and never thought twice about switching business interests within Zale Corporation for the opportunity to learn every aspect of the retail business. Bill managed jewelry stores, worked in Sales and Management Training, Marketing/Advertising and in the mid 1980's Bill became the Manager of Quality Assurance overseeing all of Zale Corporations product quality, and then he served as the Director of the Insurance Replacement Division for Zale. This allowed Bill to travel the world. In 1994, HSN was developing an aggressive Merchandise Quality Assurance program support their strategy to improve the quality of their products and to become the leader in the World of Electronic Retailing. I was recruited by HSN as their Director of Quality Assurance where I used my vast knowledge of the jewelry business to support developing their quality program for Fine Jewelry. Two years later, HSN held "open host auditions", all of Bill Green's peers at HSN said he should try out for the job, the rest is history. In 1996, Bill Green became a Show Host for HSN, It was at that point in his career that he returned to his dream of working in television and entertainment while making great use of the skill he learned over the years in professional sales. This job was the perfect match Bill Green's skills, talent and interests. Bill Green of HSN has Hosted hundreds, perhaps thousands of hours of Live Television shows. As he has learned the craft of Show Hosting he developed a strong interest and expertise for a variety of product categories; Jewelry, Fashion, Electronics, Cooking, Home Decorative, Fitness, and so much more. Bill has worked with a "hot" list of designers and celebrities and including; Patti LaBelle, Susan Lucci, Suzanne Somers, Valerie Harper, Jack Klugman to name a few. Bill Green's personal hobbies include going to the movies, cooking, stand-up comedy, snow-skiing, boating, music, shopping, and traveling. Bill Green has traveled the globe, visiting such places as; China, Hong Kong, Thailand, Egypt, Italy, England, Hungary, Finland, France, Turkey, Greece, Switzerland, Portugal, South America, England, Hawaii, Guam, Mexico, Islands throughout the Caribbean, Guam, Saipan, Canada and Spain. For more information about Bill Green, Show Host for HSNi, see his Official Website at www.billgreen.net. Green, Bill